


Pride

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Kaito helps an injured Tsukasa and brings him home.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnkhsAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/gifts).



It stings, the wound on his upper arm, and Tsukasa grits his teeth as he places a hand there, shuffling one foot in front of the other while returning to the Photo Studio.

He is startled when he feels a slender body sliding underneath his arm, supporting it by placing his arm on their shoulder, holding him up.

"Kaito," Tsukasa says, and then shifts away a bit, not really trying to break free, it's just his pride.

"Don't be so stubborn," Kaito says, and they walk in silence until they reach the house and Tsukasa unceremoniously flops onto the small couch.

Kaito looks at him, then awkwardly around the room. It's not like he doesn't have stuff to do, it's also that he can't, doesn't want to leave Tsukasa on his own now, also it seems there is no one else home at the moment.

Tsukasa whimpers a bit and Kaito sighs, figuring it would be best to do something about that first so he walks around the house to see what he can find.

He comes back with a cloth and a bowl of water and Tsukasa looks out of the window but doesn't object when Kaito wraps the cloth around his arm. 

Kaito is gentle, making quick and skilled work of it, and Tsukasa can't help but admit that his touch feels nice on his skin and it secretly makes him want to have more of that.

"I'll be going, then," Kaito says as he gets up, not expecting a Thanks, but not expecting a "Don't go" either. He turns around, and Tsukasa faces him. Kaito tilts his head.

"If it gets worse, and you leave me here all alone, what does that make you look like," Tsukasa tries, but Kaito doesn't fall for it.

"If you want me around, say it properly."

Tsukasa presses his lips together, begging being one of those things he hates the most.

Kaito sits down on the chair and Tsukasa is very much aware in that moment of how Kaito is not Yuusuke. Yuusuke wouldn't do that to him. He would take care of him and be worried openly. But Kaito is not Yuusuke.

"There is gain for you, too," Tsukasa leans forward, making it harder for Kaito to leave.

"Which is?"

"My company.. And.." he waits a bit before saying, "I'm also not bad at certain things~"

Kaito grins. Tsukasa grins back and everything else is happening quickly then. The quick, yet gentle grab of Kaito's hand at Tsukasa's collar, the pressing of lips on each other and the warm air of Kaito's breath on Tsukasa's neck, a warm tongue that flicks behind his ear and makes him gasp.

As their touches become more heated, Tsukasa tries to move, forgetting his arm and wincing in pain.

Kaito smiles. "I suppose passionate wild nights are out of the question at the moment."

Tsukasa snorts. "We can do what we can, can't we"

"We can," Kaito says, swinging his one leg over the other before leaning down again, their lips meeting again, slower now, gentle, lazy, hot. 

Kaito feels bold and darts out his tongue, Tsukasa not holding back either, greeting it with his own, moving against it, wet, slow and nice. 

The feeling of time changes, it's almost like traveling into a different world, and Tsukasa forgets about his pain for a moment as their tongues sensually play with each other, flicking and nudging and exploring and Tsukasa begins to feel alive in different parts of his body, and he's pretty sure Kaito is in a similar state, judging from the way his kiss turns a little more intense, with a little growl, and the hand that now rests on his chest. 

They are so lost into their making out that they don't hear the doorknob go and Yuusuke stomping in.

"Tsukasa, you're back! We were wondering where you went!" His face blushes a deep red as he witnesses Kaito's slender form leaning half over the other man, one hand resting on the other Rider's side.

"Daiki-san, you were here too, ohhhh," Yuusuke stammers, "well uhh."

Kaito chuckles as he untangles himself from the other male.

He gets up and pats Yuusuke on the shoulder on his way out. 

"Don't think too hard about it," he says, and Yuusuke doesn't quite know what to reply. 

Tsukasa stares out the window again when Yuusuke storms forward as he sees the injury, asking if he's okay. 

But this time when Tsukasa looks out the window, he blushes. 


End file.
